The present invention relates generally to appliances, and more particularly, to a control system for an appliance.
Appliances such as washing machines, dryers, ovens, and the like, typically include a plurality of knobs, dials, input pads, switches and/or the like. Such knobs, dials, input pads, switches and/or the like function as user inputs, user input controls, controls, controllers and/or the like. In most instances, the controls provide for discrete selection of various modes, cycles, states, choices, parameters, and/or the like of the appliance.
In the case of washing machines, a main knob or dial is utilized for selecting the laundry cycle and a length of time of the selected cycle. The rotational position of the main knob is correlated to particular cycle/time selections and thus determines a selection. The main knob or dial typically additionally incorporates a mechanical timer mechanism. The other knobs also utilize rotational position to select and/or indicate the selection.
Such knobs and/or dials heretofore have been constructed utilizing analog components. Analog components provide the desired discrete selection capability and provide tactile feel associated with the chosen selection. The knobs and/or dials, however, can suffer failure for various reasons such as mechanical breakdown or fatigue. Shaft or rotational position may be difficult if not impossible for the appliance to determine with worn components. Additionally, mechanical knobs and/or dials are relatively heavy. It would thus be desirable to have an appliance controller that is not mechanical but still provides the same functionality as heretofore mechanical input devices. More particularly, it would be desirable to have an electronic appliance controller such as a knob or dial that at least partially electronically provides detection of selected position.
An appliance controller comprises a control knob assembly that at least partially electronically detects, determines and/or monitors rotational position to determine user selection.
An appliance controller comprises a control knob assembly and detection mechanism having various mechanical and electrical components that are configured to detect the position of the knob assembly and produce a position signal indicative of the knob assembly position. The position signal is provided to the appliance controller that produces a control signal in response thereto. The control signal is used to initiate various appliance functions based on the specific position of the knob assembly.
In one form, the subject invention provides an appliance control system that is operable in a user cycle selection mode and a cycle operation mode. The appliance control system includes a housing, a display device supported by the housing, a user cycle selector at least partially positioned within the housing, a printed circuit board supported by the housing; a circuit configured to (i) operate the display device during the user cycle selection mode to indicate position status of the user cycle selector; and (ii) operate the display device during the cycle operation mode to indicate cycle progression status of the appliance control system, the circuit includes a circuit pattern assembly supported by the printed circuit board, and a wiper assembly positioned within the housing. The user cycle selector is movable from a first selector position to a second selector position in relation to a circuit pattern assembly, wherein the circuit is configured to operate the display device to indicate a first position status which corresponds to the first selector position when the wiper assembly is positioned in contact with the circuit pattern assembly at a first orientation, and wherein the circuit is configured to operate the display device to indicate a second position status which corresponds to the second selector position when the wiper assembly is positioned in contact with the circuit pattern assembly at a second orientation.
In another form, the subject invention provides an appliance control system that is operable in a user cycle selection mode and a cycle operation mode. The appliance control system includes a display device, a user cycle selector that is movable from a first selector position to a second selector position, a wiper assembly, and a circuit configured to (i) operate the display device during the user cycle selection mode to indicate position status of the user cycle selector; and (ii) operate the display device during the cycle operation mode to indicate cycle progression status of the appliance control system, the circuit including a circuit pattern assembly. The circuit is configured to operate the display device to indicate a first position status which corresponds to the first selector position when the wiper assembly is positioned in contact with the circuit pattern assembly at a first orientation. The circuit is further configured to operate the display device to indicate a second position status which corresponds to the second selector position when the wiper assembly is positioned in contact with the circuit pattern assembly at a second orientation.
In a further form, the subject invention provides an appliance control system that is operable in a user cycle selection mode and a cycle operation mode. The appliance control system includes a user cycle selector, a wiper assembly, wherein movement of the user cycle selector causes movement of the wiper assembly, and a circuit pattern assembly positioned in contact with the wiper assembly. The switching of the appliance control system from the user cycle selection mode to the cycle operation mode when the wiper assembly is positioned in contact with the circuit pattern assembly at a first orientation causes a first selected cycle of the cycle operation mode to be performed by the appliance control system. The switching of the appliance control system from the user cycle selection mode to the cycle operation mode when the wiper assembly is positioned in contact with the circuit pattern assembly at a second orientation causes a second selected cycle of the cycle operation mode to be performed by the appliance control system.